SebasCiel - Struggling to Forget
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: In the midst of Ciel's night terror, Sebastian goes to comfort him. When Ciel awakens, he's brought to tears and realization in more than one way. THE CONTEST IS CLOSED FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MIDNIGHT SWEETS! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for feels and graphic dream imagery!


_**OMG**__. Thanks to this __**whole**__ list of lovelies and fans of my work who favorited Midnight Sweets! I promised myself I'd write a __**second**__**chapter**__ if I got twenty or more favorites, and you guys and gals delivered! And the next chapter is gonna be from you guys!_

_But I'm gonna make it a contest! The first person who answers the question correctly and whose idea I think is good and am able to write will be mentioned and their idea will be the second chapter of Midnight Sweets! This is on a __**first-come,**__**first-served**__ basis! Criteria: You must have some sort of sweets-oriented theme in your prompt, and the answer and your request must be in a __**PM**__ to __**me, Rae'vyn Phiar**__, to keep your answer from being seen, like in a review. I will PM you if you are the winner! Thanks!_

_Okay: the question is __**"What color are Vincent Phantomhive's eyes?"**__ Good Luck!_

_Here's the list of the lovelies that faved! PharaohIsis13Egyptia nYaoiLover, DragoNeko, Were101, MythosGirl, FantasticBunny, BVBYaoiGirl89, LunaLavander, .Girl, marjorieayamekuran, Artemis Queen of the Night, yu-gi-ohlove3, RockQueen98, Julia Malefoy, kayhenry247, preppygoth13, bloodredbatwings, Night-Being, I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR, DNAstar, ayame81131, and last but certainly not least pinnkygurlx3. Thanks to __**ALL **__of you!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it; it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Thanks! _

_Rated M for____Ciel's memories and emotional shit! A short fluff for the lovelies! I don't own this lovely series called Black Butler! Sorry this one is so short, but I thought a little bit of romantic/hurt and comfort was what these two needed..._

**SebasCiel – Struggling to Forget**

The human lashed out again in his dream world, his tiny form shaking as he fought past the night terror he was in the midst of. The demon who held him close could only do so much to calm the sleeping boy without rousing him from his much-needed slumber.

The terror was obviously about the mortal's deceased parents, as the child had repeatedly screamed out their names. _"Mother! Father!"_ That desperate voice had rung in the butler's ears for far too long, but the dark dream wouldn't end for the teen. The devil didn't dare try to wake him, for it wasn't only for the boy's sleep he was concerned, but the state of his mind.

At last the torture ended. The boy awoke, clutching immediately to the form who held him like his dying parents had done in that crimson-bathed nightmare... His breathing was labored, as if he had been running in his mind to try to find help... His fearful eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears of regret and loss that he'd relived countless times, over and over...

Ciel began sobbing into the woolen coat that clothed the demon, the raven-clad man unable to pry that small human off his form. Sebastian hadn't seen this emotion overtake the child so quickly nor so intensely. Perhaps the bond forged between parents and child, at least for the humans, was much stronger than the devil thought.

"They're all gone!" the blunette bitterly cried in the hysterical sobs, his knuckles a sickening white as he clutched the coat that felt like his father's. "They're all gone and I'm the only one left! They're mad at me for leaving them behind! Make it stop! Stop it...!" He shook his head into the demon's chest, boring into his ribs as the crimson gaze of the man grew soft, saddened. "They told me to save them, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't!" Ciel's wretched form began to hiccup, his voice failing to aid him in the throes of his aching heart and soul.

"Young Master, you are not alone."

The blunette trembled at his words, lessening the strength of his grip as his mind calmed and he realized he wasn't in the dream anymore... No longer bathed in the blood of his family... "Then... Why do I feel so alone...?" His slight frame began to tremble with sobs, and all the demon could do was hold the boy to himself and try to combat the fear and the pain.

A gentle hand that was both cold and warm, tracing patterns he didn't know or understand against his back, a reassuring word whispered into the teen's ear, a gaze that fiercely blazed crimson with fires of emotion, promising protection and safety in their dark recesses. Ciel could only receive the comfort, and could do nothing in return at this point. But it was alright, as long as the specter he held onto was sitting there... Sebastian knew the torment inside, and he knew that what the blunette had experienced warranted these words and actions.

He knew the bond between them wasn't just master and servant, hunter and hunted, but something much stronger. Something... that the boy had wanted for so long... It was that sense of longing for that other to be there when you need them, that feeling of elation when you know they're in the room, the shivers you get when you hear their voice saying your name...

And in this bond of something unknown and powerful, the teen found everlasting relief and soothing comfort...


End file.
